Kethrye
Kethrye was a Toa of Ice native to the village of Ko-Koro and a member of the Island Liberation Squad who later became its' leader. Biography Pre-RPG Kethrye was originally a Ko-Matoran villager who had lived for all of his known live in Ko-Koro. Several of months after the disappearance of the Toa Mata he was wondering outside of Ko-Koro around nightfall when a red bolt of lightning flew out of the sky and colliding with, transforming into a Toa. He wondered Mata Nui for several years after that. At some point during this period he encountered one of Mukuta's Kraata, succeeding in capturing it for the Turaga. Bounty in Ko-Koro After a period of months adventuring the island with only short returns to his home Kethrye returned to Ko-Koro, staying for a coupled of days before noticing a bounty posted on the Skakdi assassin Aexias. After forming an alliance with two other bounty hunters, Fiva and Nichou, Kethrye engaged Aexias. Another being, a Vortixx named Zadron, intervened and, after battling Kethrye and the other bounty hunters, aided Aexias in a escaping Ko-Wahi. Onu-Koro Investigation After Zadron and Aexias fled Ko-Koro Kethrye noticed a sign for a investigation agency in Onu-Koro that was hiring. He traveled there and met Chronn , leader of the agency and Icarin, another member. Soon after he was recruited into the agency two Turaga were murdered in succession. They were able to located the murderer (D)and attempt to capture the suspect with the aid of the Toa of Iron Divan and a Matoran named Mirr. After taking the murderer back to the agency office and attempted questioning the prisoner D was able to regain his Mask of Quick-Travel and escaped, heading for Le-Wahi. Island Liberation Squad Kethrye tracked D to Le-Wahi and searching for the criminal, first in Le-Koro and them around the shore of the lake. While he searched for D he came into contact with a group calling themselves Island Liberation Squad and deciding to travel with the organisation. They visited Xa-Koro to stock up on supplies. While there a group of the ILS members were attacked by members of Ferrin's gang. The ILS members killed the gangsters, forcing the squd to flee the villlage. Shortly after their flight Kethrye discovered that Voriki was, in fact D. After a futile attempt to convince Madrihk, the Liberation Squad's leader, that D, going under the pseudonym of 'Voriki', was dangerous. Madrihk decided that without any other evidence he had no reason to distrust Voriki. Kethrye continued to watch D, waiting for a chance to bring him to justice. Ferrin The Island Liberation Squad traveled to Le-Wahi, making camp at the coast of Lake Pala. The group began working on a creating a settlement at that location only to be interrupted by the appearance of Ferrin and a grouop of Toa led by Divan. Ferrin attacked the sIsland Liberation Squad at once, expecting the rest of his group to join him. When none of then did he was easily killed by the ILS. Hunters of Voriki Divan and his group conversed with the Island Liberation Squad, informing then that they were hunting a serial killer known as D. Kethrye attempted again to back up Divan's statements, but was ultimately unsuccessful. After Madrihk refused to turn Voriki over to then they attacked. After a brief battle the Island Liberation Squad, Kethrye included, succeeded in driving then away from Pala-Koro. Darkness Brewing After a brief period of constructing Pala Koro the Island Liberation Squad received word of a group of Rahkshi lurking in Le-Wahi. Kethrye and the rest of the squad engaged in a frantic search of the area, briefly battling a Makuta aligned Toa before joining the chaotic group of beings that had found the Rahkshi before then. The ILS aided in destroying several Rahkshi and chasing off the rest. Raid on the Hive After gathering reinforcements from the various militia of the Koros, the ILS began a assault on one of the largest concentrations of Makuta's beasts on the island, the hive of the Nui-Rama insects. Kethrye and Vompran held joint command of the primary ground troops during the battle, protecting the strike and demolitions teams as they approached the hive, fighting their way through the Rama swarms. Along with the Rama, the ground team also fought Skaarn, a mutated servant of Makuta, who Kethrye in cased in a block for most of the battle. The troops were eventually pinned down near the hive by the Nui-Rama and six Rahkshi that appeared to combat the hive's attackers. The ILS and its' allies were able to defeat the sons of Makuta, but not not without a cost. Trakuda, one of Kethrye's friends within the group was killed in a suicidal attack on the Rahkshi. The ILS blasted their way into the hive, only to discover that the Turaga, you had mysteriously disappeared from their villages earlier, were held captive within. Amerikos, one of the Toa that had joined the ILS in their mission, challenged Heuani to duel and was quickly killed during the ensuing fight between Heuani and several ILS members, along with a couple other recent recruits. After toying with his opponents, Heuani disappeared, unleashing Makuta's latest weapon as he did: Parakuka latched Turaga. Kethrye aided in incapacitating the Turaga and bringing them back to Pala-Koro while one of the team's Toa of Fire burned the hive to the ground. The battle was over. Fall of Pala-Koro The Makuta's counterattack was swift. Coalescing Makuta's servants under his leadership, Echelon led them them down on the unprepared ILF village. Treachery from withing neutralized Pala-Koro's walls and allowed them to storm into the village, torching much of it. Madrihk disappeared over the course of the battle, and Kethrye was left as the ILF's leader. Appearance and Tools Kethrye's armor is primarily white with smaller areas of clear blue, He wears a Kanohi Akaku and wields a basic longsword. Abilities and Traits Like all Toa of Ice, Kethrye can create, control and absorb ice. He is reasonably skilled at melee combat, although his fighting style is neither complex nor elegant. He has very few methods of attacking at longer ranges. Kethrye is friendlier and more open then is stereotypical of Ice-associated beings, but that isn't saying much, and he still has tendencies towards introversion and general grumpiness. He is doggedly loyal to his friends and allies, but distrustful towards those who he considers dangerous. He is zealously dedicated to his goal of bringing peace to Mata Nui and bringing those that have wronged it's people to justice, especially those that attack or otherwise harmed him or his friends. Relationships Friends and Allies *Ambages *Alfon *Chronn *D /"Voriki" *Ledzel *Icarin *Madrihk *Onyx *Vompran Enemies *Aexias *D /"Voriki" *Ferrin *Ferrin's gang * Makuta *Zadron Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Island Liberation Squad Category:Mercenaries Category:Detectives Category:Ko-Toa